


Count to five

by Mihaelgayhl



Category: Death Note
Genre: Begging, Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP without Porn, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14153907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihaelgayhl/pseuds/Mihaelgayhl
Summary: L didn't need to say a single word to make Beyond beg for him. It only took five steps.





	Count to five

Beyond Birthday was easy to read. A dominant personality that steamrolled itself into getting whatever it wanted and would get what it wanted no matter the cost. A cocky smile would plaster his face as he flipped you off in the same breath, Beyond was better and he knew it. On the surface at least. Scratch a little at the flimsy persona he wore and the truth became quickly apparent. A thousand and one personas and not a single one could properly curtail the truth. It was easy to get Beyond to submit and even easier to break him. He craved it, his begging voice hidden behind sarcastic comments and the smug smirk he wore when he felt like he had one upped his opposition. But L knew. L knew exactly how easy it was to coax out the desperate voice that begged for more, harder, fuck- _please!_ It only took five steps

Beyond’s legs strained against the bindings that strapped his knee to his thigh. It was soft, leather, slightly pliant and made for long term use. Beyond was aware of this, more aware than he’d ever like to be. He shifted slightly, his wrists remaining firmly in place about his head, the chain connecting the leather cuffs on his wrists looped around the bead’s headboard. There were two extra chains, one looped from each leather cuff to the D ring on the collar firmly clasped around his neck. Even if he managed to slip free, as Beyond was prone to do, he wouldn’t be able to get completely free. L had learned to put in extra precautions a long time ago. Step one was easy. Restrain him, let him squirm and let him know he’s not going anywhere. He’ll fight it. He fights it every time as though he doesn’t love the feel of whatever L’s using during that session biting into his skin. The last time he wore his rope burns proudly, running his fingers over the angry red marks with a self-satisfied smile on his face. Mello said he looked creepier than usual.

Step two was a little more complex and took a little restraint on L’s part. It would be easy to jump ahead, delve into making a complete mess of Beyond and turn him into a shuddering mess if he so desired too. Which was admittedly…tempting, but there was a time and a place for that. Right now, L just had to stand and watch. Watch as Beyond slowly gave up on tugging at the restraints and made eye contact with him. Watch as Beyond realised what position he was in, watch his legs twitch in anticipation, watch him swallow the saliva that pooled in mouth and watch his chest lightly heaved, goosebumps prickling down his skin. Just like that Beyond was aware, his mind focused on L and L alone. There were no cases, no orphanage, no difficulties. Just L and the heat flaring in his stomach.

Step three was one that L always greatly enjoyed. B was always delightfully vocal, almost bordering on obnoxious and after a good amount of waiting, it was all too easy to bring out. The lightest brush of L’s fingertips against B’s thighs had B’s breath hitching, choking back the needy whine in his throat. His eyes followed L’s fingers as they crept higher and closer to where B desperately wanted them. Precum dripped onto his stomach in sticky pool, his cock twitching with need as L reached out his fingers to touch, before drawing them back as B let out a frustrated groan.

“Come on.” B hissed. “Or are you just being a lazy shit like al- _Ah!”_

L’s hand wrapped itself firmly around B’s shaft, pressing his thumb against the slit for a second. B pulled at his restraints, trying to thrust his hips up into L’s hand, but it was too late. L had already removed his hand.

“You fucker.” B grumbled. “Fucking bastard.” L simply stared at B, bemused, until the insults died on his tongue. Both were silent as L moved closer, sinking to his knees. B could feel L’s breath on the sensitive skin of his engorged slick cock, the tip red with desperation as L ghosted his fingers along him once more before taking him into his mouth.

B threw his head back as loud moan was ripped from his throat. It was too much, too suddenly, after L had barely touched him at all. His mind was a mess, thinking of nothing except thrusting his hips up into the warm wetness which was surrounded his cock, but on his attempts to do so he found L’s thin fingers wrapped around his waist, holding him down as he bobbed his head. B’s moans grew louder as the tip of his cock brushed against the back of L’s throat, sliding into the tightness there for a moment, making B’s toes curl and his stomach jolt at the sensation. He could feel his muscles tensing as L ran his tongue along his shaft, swirling it around the tip before sliding him as far as he could manage back into his mouth, gliding his tongue over every inch of increasingly sensitive skin that he could reach. B could no longer hold himself back, moans, curses and praise spilling from his mouth without thought. He was so close, sweat dripped from his temples, drool slipped down his chin as his chest heaved, muscles tensing. And then it stopped.

Step four was easy. Denial. Even though it happened every time Beyond asked for this he continued to be surprised that it happened. L smiled up at Beyond, the only thing now connecting him to B’s cock was the thin string of saliva that snapped as L stood back up.

“No, no no no, not again L fuck!” Beyond whined pulling at the restraints holding his arms down, hips rocking up into thin air, desperate for some kind of friction and finding nothing. L wiped his mouth on the back of his hand as B babbled endlessly, how much he wanted it, how this wasn’t fair, how he had been so good lately so _why wouldn’t L let him cum_. “Please, please, please.” B wriggled a little, spreading his legs as much as his bindings allowed him too. “Please just fuck me, please Lawliet _I want you._ ”

L grinned. Step five achieved.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts forever, I can't believe I finished it


End file.
